


Breaking Her In (or training, day 53)

by lone_lilly



Category: Kill Bill
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Breaking Her In (or training, day 53)

  
Breaking Her In (Kill Bill--Bea/Bill, NC-17) ktblle  
Title: Breaking Her In (or training, day 53)  
Fandom: Kill Bill  
Pairing: Bea/Bill  
Author: ktblle  
Warnings: NC-17, and some slight bd/sm (but what do you expect from assassins?)

X-posted at [](http://onehundredone.livejournal.com/profile)[**onehundredone**](http://onehundredone.livejournal.com/)

  
"Kiddo." Bill's voice, tinged with amusement and something else far more deadly, came from somewhere in front of her. It was a warning.

She had known better than to challenge her master, and she couldn't help being angry at herself. She had always obeyed him willingly and without question, until last night. He was a deadly man, one not to be reckoned with. But some part of her was restless and defiant. She wanted him to know she could be dangerous as well. Her wish had not been received well. He had sent her to her room alone, telling her he'd deal with her insolence later.

Now, she had woken up blindfolded and naked, with no memory of how it happened. She had let her guard down. A hazardous error for an assassin-in-training to make. And now she was going to suffer whatever consequences Bill could dream up.

"Kiddo," he said again and there was less humor in his tone. She had wasted precious seconds brooding over her own foolishness and that just wouldn't do. "I own you now. Your body is mine. You need not think about what I say. You need only to follow my instructions. Do you understand?"

She raised her chin in the direction of his voice.

"Good girl." A hand swept across her thigh and she started. She hadn't realized he was so close. The hand traveled up her body and she fought valiantly to keep from shivering. She understood that this exercise was all about control. He wasn't just her lover now. He was her master.

His hands were gone just as suddenly as they had appeared, and this time his voice came from her left. "Tonight and every night after, Kiddo, you will do as I say, when I say. This is not a game. There are no safe-words. If you chose to disobey me, you will be severely punished. Is that clear?"

She nodded again.

"Get on your knees." She did as she was told, moving to the center of the bed on her knees, and then she waited for her next instructions.

"Play with your breasts."

Her hands moved up to cup and then caress her own breasts, feeling their fullness before sweeping across the little peaks. She pinched them in turns, enjoying the way her body responded to her touch. The air around her was cool enough that when she moved her fingers away from her nipples, they hardened even more, and she moaned in pleasure.

"Now touch yourself."

She let her right hand drop to her thighs, as the left continued to fondle her breasts. She was wet, and her fingers slid in easily. One, two, three. And she was fucking her own hand, riding it as her hips thrust back and forth, bumping her clit with each motion of her fingers. She was close. She could feel the wave of pleasure start in her toes, and she began to speed up her movements, tugging on her nipples and tensing her thighs in preparation.

"I didn't tell you to come."

It took her only a second to realize he'd spoken, but as soon as his words registered she stopped and the approaching orgasm slipped away. She sighed and Bill chuckled at the sound.

"Tsk. Tsk, Kiddo. You didn't think it would be so easy, did you?" Something touched her cheek and she nuzzled it, humming with satisfaction when she realized it was his cock.

"Use your mouth," he commanded her, and she began to explore his cock eagerly.

The soft velvety skin of his shaft couldn't mask the hardness throbbing underneath as she moved her mouth up and down the length of him. She traced the vein underneath, meeting the angry purplish head at the top and swirling her tongue around its circumference, then moving down to his sac and sucking each of his testicles gently. He let her tease him a while longer before tangling his fingers in her hair and forcing her to take him in deeper.

She complied, opening her mouth and throat to him as she took him inside. She knew how he liked it best and set up a constant rhythm for him, working his member as she hummed softly. It wasn't long before he pushed her away, and she whimpered at the loss of contact with him.

By this point she was extremely aroused, her body warm and open with anticipation of what was next.

"Put your hands on the bed and arch your back."

She obeyed, placing herself in the submissive position. She could feel him watching her as she knelt on the bed. Long moments went by as she waited in silence. The longer he made her sit there, the more she wanted to squirm. The orgasm he had denied her minutes before had left her empty and aching. She was about to throw caution to the wind once more and complain about the miserable state her body was in, when she felt something hard nudge between her thighs.

She spread them invitingly and was instantly impaled on the handle of an Hattori Hanzo sword. She could feel the soft leather sheath and the ridges of the leather binding as the hilt stretched her open. It filled her and her sex throbbed around it.

"Do not move and do not come unless I say you can."

She nodded slightly and he began to drive the hilt in and out of her. Slowly, he worked her, never breaking his tempo or his pace. She clenched the bedding beneath her, every atom in her body crying out to move. But she did as he commanded and remained still.

Soon her body was climbing that summit again, her muscles tensing and her breathing quickening. She didn't think she would be able to stop again, but she tried desperately to hold on. Her master began moving the sword faster, punishing her, knowing she was on the brink. And still he wouldn't let her come.

She began to whimper as she fought for control. He was fucking her hard, harder than she had ever been fucked before, and she was just about to give in to the urge to rock back against him when she felt his hand sneak around her thigh to her sex.

"Are you mine?" he asked.

"Yes!" She was practically weeping now.

"Then you may come now." And with that his fingers squeezed her clit, pushing her off the edge, and she gave became his. Mind, body, and soul.  



End file.
